A Valentine's Gift
by KinkyCat
Summary: Because chocolates and pocky are overrated, Reborn decides to come up with a different type of gift for Tsuna's first Valentine as Vongola Decimo. R27 Oneshot.


In Japan, girls give boys chocolates on February 14, and boys have to return the favor on March 14 (White Day).

Obligatory Valentine smut fic. Warnings: yaoi, sex, R27.

* * *

Tsuna eyed the mountain of chocolates on his desk apprehensively as he entered the room. A year had passed since he had claimed the title of Vongola Decimo, and he had known that this year's Valentine's day would be a pain, but still the sheer amount of gifts stacked on his desk took him by surprise. They piled on his desk, they spilled onto the floor, and no matter where he looked there were more and more chocolates scattered around like some sort of chocolate heaven. He probably didn't know half of the senders, too.

White Day this year would be a pain, he thought inwardly as he circled around to his workspace. Meticulously he removed every bundle off of his desk, leaving only more stacks of white white paperwork behind. As he moved toward the last wrapped pack of sweets, he paused, dragging his fingers across the sender's nametag. _Sasagawa Kyoko. _Shrugging, he opened it; at least this time he knew the person, and he needed to get rid of all of the chocolates anyway. Might as well start eating one.

So he was nibbling at the end of a stick of pocky that Kyoko had graciously given when the door opened. Raising his eyes, he tilted his head questioningly, noting Reborn's curious glance around the room.

"You're quite popular," the adult hitman said as he stepped in, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. After winning the fight against Checkerface, the masked man had restored all of the arcobaleno's bodies back to their adult forms, much to Reborn's satisfaction. In fact, all of the arcobaleno had been exultant when their forms were finally, finally reversed. But years in the restricted form came with a price; even now Reborn occasionally, however rarely, slipped up, if not from misjudging distances then from bumping into objects. Tsuna personally thought it was rather amusing, but Reborn had much to say regarding that.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You think?" He grabbed another pocky from the packet sitting on his desk as he continued to read and sign more paperwork. Only four thousand sixty-seven more sheets to go.

As he reached to grab yet another sheet of paper, Reborn's hand grabbed his, and Tsuna looked up indignantly. His words died in his throat at the strange look in his tutor's eyes, and suddenly he had the distinct impression of being boxed in, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Reborn," he managed to say around the pocky, "what?"

Reborn's hand shot forward in a black blur and grabbed the collar of his suit, and before he could say another word the end of the pocky hanging from his mouth was captured in Reborn's lips. Flushing, Tsuna made a move to pull back, but Reborn's grip remained strong and he found himself held immobile. The assassin broke of the end with a simple crunch and chewed on the end thoughtfully.

"Who sent it?"

"A-ah," he stuttered incoherently, "Kyoko-chan…"

Something flickered in the hitman's eyes, and in another moment Reborn had swooped down again, the sensual mouth closing on the shortened end of the snack. Tsuna wasn't focusing on that now, he couldn't, not when Reborn was so close. He could feel the older man's breath against him, the dark eyes boring into his own, holding him still as his cheeks colored scarlet.

"Reborn—" he began.

Then the lips were on his, swallowing his mouth, covering Tsuna's lips with heat. A swathe of warmth passed over his mouth, asking for entrance, and he couldn't breathe; with a gasp his mouth opened and the tongue slipped in, mapping out the insides thoroughly, leaving him mewling.

After what seemed like an eternity Reborn pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for another moment before breaking. Reborn examined his student, humming; the brunet was tomato red and breathing hard. Stepping backward, he tugged his student off of the chair, pushing away the piles of useless chocolate as he went; they were nothing in comparison to what he planned to give.

Slamming the brunet against the wall, Reborn once more captured Tsuna's lips, pressing a knee against Tsuna's groin and rubbing, slowly at first but then increasing with a passion. He could taste the chocolate and the distinct taste of Tsuna in his mouth, and he slipped one hand in the messy locks and pulled back, deepening the kiss. Tsuna moaned, and suddenly Reborn couldn't take it anymore, grinding heatedly against the smaller frame, hands drifting from hair to clothes. Tsuna's suit came off first, then his undershirt, and soon they were both attached, hands splayed across each other's bare chests. Long fingers found Tsuna's nipples and he squeezed, eliciting a surprised intake of breath, and then fingernails raked down his back in ecstasy. A whimper slipped from Tsuna's lips as Reborn momentarily broke the kiss to press his lips against the pale, exposed neck, elation tightening his chest as Tsuna gasped.

"Re-Reborn…"

The desire burned, and with his strength he flipped Tsuna over until his student was pressed against the wall, hands snaking in past the loosened pants to reach the flesh inside. Running his fingers down the entire length, he gave Tsuna a small squeeze, pumping the half-erect cock as he listened to the cries happily.

"Nngh…R—Reborn..."

Reborn pressed his fingers against Tsuna's mouth, lips quirking slightly when he began to wet the fingers without question. Gently, the hitman rained kisses down the brunet's neck, sucking and biting, and Tsuna thrust unconsciously forward with a small cry. Reborn tched and moved his hand down past the pants, slowly sliding them off, inching his fingers toward the entrance. When he slipped one finger in Tsuna jumped, pressing himself more firmly against the wall. "R-Reborn…ahh!" His walls clamped down at the foreign intrusion.

Out of mercy Reborn waited for Tsuna's body to adjust before slipping another finger in, running his other hand up and down Tsuna's length while waiting, watching as Tsuna twisted in pleasure and thrust painfully against the wall in front. Crying out from the second intrusion, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut tightly, moaning as the fingers inside of him scissored and stretched him. Then they hit a bundle of nerves, and his back arched in euphoria.

"T-There," he begged, flushing, "please…"

Repeatedly pressing spot, Reborn watched in satisfaction as Tsuna unwound and began to collapse in front of him. Almost time, he decided, and after giving Tsuna another hard pump, he pulled his fingers away and pulled the brunet toward him. Putting Tsuna's hands against the wall for support, he unzipped his own pants, allowing his erection to free itself from its tightened restraints. Tsuna was breathing hard, almost beginning for release now, and Reborn smirked as he pressed his tip against Tsuna's bare ass and pushed it all the way in.

"Ahh!"

Reborn waited for a moment before moving again, once he was certain that Tsuna had adjusted to the feel of him inside. He moved, slowly at first, then increased in speed in a fervor of heat; in and out in and out he slid and thrust, listening to Tsuna's screams of pleasure. Reangling himself for better access he rolled his hips forward again, snaking his hands forward to work with the brunet's unattended nipples.

"T-There! Right there R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried raggedly, his hips unconsciously rising to meet Reborn's thrusts halfway.

Smirking, Reborn pulled out of the pressing warmth and flipped Tsuna over, using his superior strength to lift him off of the ground. Tsuna immediately wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist, pressing himself desperately against his hardened member, wanting, lusting.

"What is the word?" Reborn pulled open the ass, slipping a finger in teasingly, and Tsuna moaned, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough.

"P-Please!"

And then Reborn thrust inwards, reaching deeper than before, and Tsuna's toes curled in pleasure behind his back. His body moved, trying to inch closer, trying to reach deeper into the warm walls as he moved in and out, in and out. Tsuna's nails raked down his back, and Reborn met his hips again, and with a shaky cry Tsuna came. White essence sprayed across their bare chests, filling the air with the scent of sex, and then Reborn came too, filling the brunet inside. Collapsing onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and flesh, Tsuna pressed his head against Reborn's chest, whimpering as Reborn pulled out of him with another move that had him shiver in ecstasy.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Reborn murmured softly in his ear, and Tsuna decided that it was the best gift that he had ever received. "You're mine."

"Yours," Tsuna agreed tiredly, the lull of the orgasm numbing his mind. Somehow, he was looking forward to returning the favor a month later.


End file.
